


Do I Look Like I Give A Fuck?

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Vulgarities, children. don't read, omg kagami so scary, scarier than akashi, scarytaiga, the aomine who gets hard at the worst timing, yandere!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine has a hard on at the worst timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Look Like I Give A Fuck?

" Baka, I'm hard." Aomine grumbled, trying to get the red tiger's attention. Kagami ignored him do a few minutes, before the bluenette pinched his nose, cutting off his air flow. Eyebrows furrowed, he replied with annoyance."Do I look like I give a fuck? Die for all I care."

Ahomine, being an Aho, just had to reply with a smartass answer. "No, you look like you give two fucks." The tan male smirked, feeling successful of coming up with such a brilliant comeback. 

Just as he was basking in his glory, the red head replied."Well, I give many fucks, but you're not getting any." With that, the jerkwad decided to keep his big fat mouth shut.Until.....

"If you won't let me have a fuck, then can I have a blowjob?" He asked hopefully. "No." A single word met the bullseye, as his hopes and (wet) dreams came crashing down to reality. "I can give you another type of job though." Kagami continued. "YES?!" The taller male was getting a bit desperate, his hope slowly piecing back together.

"Yeah, I can lop off your dick. Then you won't have to worry about it getting hard anymore." Taiga answered from the couch, flipping through his basketball magazine. 

Game over. Winner, Kagami Taiga. Loser, dead body on the floor, Aomine Daiki.

 

 

**Just an extra~**

Here lies: Aomine Daiki.

Date of birth: 31.08 .XXXX

Date of death: XX .XX .XXXX

Cause of death: Dick problems.

_Will be missed dearly, but not the personality and attitude.Jerk._

_-Kagami Taiga_


End file.
